Tears of Blood
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: BxKxHxJ. Welcome to the car shop from hell. Meet Kagome, mercenary with a BAD car and a worse past, who applies for a job. Being framed for murders she didn't commit, with all evidence pointing to her, & a certain point blank... No time for ♥, ne? Wrong.
1. pReLuDe: cOmPlExIoN

**o.O.o.O**

**Tears of Blood**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**(Hiten/Kagome/Jakotsu/Bankotsu) (Kagome's the affection-receiving being this time.)**

**HxKxJxB. Once upon a time, there was a car shop. Ordinary enough, except that gang members, mercenaries, and other unpleasant beings worked there. Enter Kagome, the strange emotional girl with a BAD car and a worse past. When she applies for a job the next day, she is completely oblivious to the secrets around them all. Little do they know, she has some of her own, when mysterious people start showing up.**

(A/N: Well, I'm so fickle. Another story. Blame my muses, they belt out ideas and leave me hanging on others. Hmm. Well, I'll be dishing out bops later, I guess. (smiles scary smile) Anyhow, here's another twisted idea!

Just a quick suggestion, but if you have the song Going Under by Evanescence, play it for the first part… Well, I'll just shut up now.)

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Scattered about are seven purple stars**

**Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love**

**Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams**

**We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery**

**Wake up right now**

**Soon we seem to be surrounded**

**By the REAL world choking us**

**Your important person...is who?**

**In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing**

**Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**

**"Without regret" we advanced to our destination**

**Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?**

**After all now, yet I still don't understand**

**In the future you start to change; don't falter**

**That's life's essence**

**We're living just barely, we sent our answer**

**Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression**

**But it's a powerful hope**

**Until that day you become the real thing**

**In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed**

**Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly**

**Wake up right now**

**Soon we seem to be surrounded**

**By the REAL world choking us**

**Your important person...is who?**

**In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing**

**Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**

**In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way**

**- the english translation of grip! (I LOVE this song, lol!)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Tears of Blood**

--Death I-- Prelude to Scroll I Complexion 

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

_The world spun around her, blurring at an impossible rate, her heart accelerating. She could hear it thundering against her chest, in a secret rhythm, as she simply hung limply as he cradled her against his chest, his lips forming words. 'I'm sorry… So sorry…' _

_She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Her chest was like a coiled spring, tightened and unable to release the pressure on her lungs. She was began to see the stars around them, and the scenario flashed in and out briefly in black and white, and her vision blurred like crazy, black spots of emptiness flashing in and out. Her blood dribbled down into her eyes, and he looked pained as he brushed it away._

'_Forgive me…' The lips mouthed, before he leaned over, planting a chaste kiss upon her slack mouth, hugging her tightly. She felt something dribbling down her chin, and he brushed the pads of his thumbs along her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and dabbing at the blood flowing down from her mouth with his immaculate white sleeves, his eyes reflecting his pain. The pair of crystalline wings protruding from his shoulder blades shedding diamond colored feathers around them, curling around them in an airy cocoon. _

'_I'm so sorry… I…' His mouth formed the words, but Kagome could hear nothing, and the glorious background of the bloodstained night was fading to join her terrible memories. There was blood. So much glorious crimson blood. Bodies of demons and humans, weak and mighty warriors, mingled alike in heaps around them. Slain, each and every one of them. He staggered to his feet, carrying her in his arms, weapon strapped across his back._

_The moon shone a rusted red, hanging aloft in the dark night. Her armor was caked with dried blood and gore, flesh from those who opposed her fury. 'I… failed… you…'Her blood was surrounding them in a pool now, and he began to tremble as he was brought to his knees, exhausted from the fierce battling. He cast away the weapon, and stumbled to his feet again, tears blurring his vision as he walked slowly, tripping and skidding in the blood. _

_They left their own trail together. It was mostly hers. _

_He shook his head, pride forgotten as tears stung his eyes, and he cradled her closer to his chest, staining his already gory outfit, covering the once-clean sleeve with her blood. He brushed away her tears awkwardly with the pads of his thumbs. 'You have failed no one.' He leaned over to take her lips again, his soul mourning as he could walk no further._

_He sat jerkily with a bump against a sakura tree, petals strewn about from the war. His back rested against it, and he cried. For her. He leaned over a final time to passionately kiss her, pouring his entire heart into hers, to give her strength. To give her his love. _

_Suddenly it seemed like the world around them cracked slowly, but steadily, light pouring in at the cracks._

_Then it shattered in a fiery explosion of light, leaving them bathed in moonlit silence. It was just the two of him, in a situation that would have been romantic, if not for the unbearable pain. It flickered into darkness in an instant, and she strained her lips to whisper it._

_Wait for me. _

_All she could see was his face, as she died there, in his arms…_

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

The small black cell phone perched on the small pine end table of the hotel room gave a shrill, earth-shattering ring before the small screen began glowing a florescent light blue. The eerie shining light wavered, then brightened, illuminating the sleeping face of the girl sprawled out comfortably on the queen sized bed, her angelic face buried under a mountain of squishy glaring white pillows.

She lurched up, breathing heavily as she shoved the entire pile off her face, breathing quite hard, small beads of perspiration dripping down her brow. Every night now, ever since she had turned old enough to even think up anything complex enough for a dream, she had that nightmarish lamenting dream, leaving her feeling so empty. She rolled over silently, wiping traces of tears from her eyes, and licked her chapped lips.

It was 3:56 AM.

It rang out loudly once more, and the girl's elegant brows furrowed and she rolled over automatically, smacking the snooze button on the hotel alarm clock. Unfortunately for Kagome, her dream-like state was cut short, as the alarm's radio turned on, blaring out fast-paced Spanish jibberish at the highest volume, and she sat up immediately, giving a scream.

She couldn't decide whether it was from her mini heart attack, or from the boiling rage that made her blood simmer and seethe. Her lightly tanned arm reached out, and pounded the mechanism into oblivion, and she cringed. Sighing, she opened her wallet and laid out twelve dollars and forty-three cents, as she had for the past four days.

She still couldn't figure out how to turn the damned machine off without settling things… physically.

She settled back down, before moaning and forsaking the warm blankets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't care which side, it was either coffee and bathroom side, or balcony, thinking, and wardrobe side.

She practically sleep walked to the coffee table, then decided against it, looping around her bed. She picked up the cell phone, tossing it from hand to hand before opening it to check her messages. The screen was flickering blue-crimson. Her 'work'.

**I've got a job for you.**

She knew immediately who it was. She sighed. 'Might as well think things over.'

She would have to get rid of the large lump in her throat before she did anything else.

So she sat down in her favorite, swiveling desk chair, her huge canary yellow tee shirt squeaking against the soft suede, creating numerous designs from such a simple action. She swiveled to face the balcony, opening it lazily with her foot as she slid outside, placing her feet up on the rim, closing her eyes to think, like usual.

She went over the usual list of thoughts, the dream always being the first priority.

Why did SHE have such odd dreams, anyway? None of her friends dreamed of such sad things, so consistently. If you'd call every day for the past ten years 'consistent'. Sure, sometimes she had other dreams. But they were always before or after that one.

She always wondered what had happened to get in such a situation. Were they lovers? This made Kagome blush heavily, as she moved on. Why was he apologizing? There had been no signs of buildings or any such thing around them; where WERE they? She had never been to such a place, having lived either in Tokyo or somewhere near it for her entire life.

Seventeen years.

She sighed heavily, and turned her thoughts to when her friends would come around to drag her off to do something annoyingly occupying, for once wishing for the lecherous company of Miroku, and the kind (yet extraordinarily hyper) presence of Sango.

Kagome's sapphire eyes steeled as she thought about what she did as a living. She was a mercenary. Yet it was odd, how even something so dismal could be turned into something good. She had met Miroku and Sango on the job. They had been tight friends ever since, although they rarely crossed paths.

She pondered about each of them, and what compelled them to become what they were.

Sango was very pretty, with long dark brown hair always swept into a high ponytail, but rarely tied into an ancient hairstyle with a white ribbon. Her eyes were a deep hazel, very searching and comforting. She wore normal clothes when not fighting, but Kagome could always sense she wore her demon exterminating outfit underneath, just in case.

But for as feminine as she seemed, Sango was a demon exterminator, slaying dangerous youkai who verged on the edge, troubling large cities. She worked with those who fought to keep demons from injuring innocent people, and who fought to keep their existence a secret. One thing had led to another, and her love of protecting people led her into the assassination business.

Of course, she stayed true to her roots, and was the most well-known demon slayer in the entire associations. She was hired to slay loose demons, threatening anyone, basically.

She wielded a giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, she called it affectionately. Flying bone, Kagome translated to herself silently. It was rightly named, formed from the bones of demons and formed in her original demon slaying village. It had been destroyed in a night of fury and screams.

She was the only one left, except for her younger brother Kohaku, who was getting curious about the 'jobs' his elder sister performed. He was starting to snoop around, and she had caught him just in time as he stumbled upon Hiraikotsu once. Legendary Slayer.

One who did not stay close to his roots, Miroku had a wandering hand. He called it cursed, and indeed it was. An ancient family curse known only to a few close friends. Kagome was one. He was a monk, and a damn good one, for all his womanizing and touchie-feelie incidents.

Kazaana, he named it to her one day, was given to him so generously by his grandfathers' greatest enemy. It was a great empty void in his right hand, which was sealed with a string of blue prayer beads. But unsealed, it would suck anything into its path inside.

He was handsome, with all-knowing violet eyes, and jet-black hair pulled neatly into a dragon's tail at the nape of his neck. He was often found wearing either his grandfathers' ancient purple monk's robes, or some sort of modern clothing.

He had gotten into assassination because of his family history. They had all done so. And he wished to follow up the tradition as well, and uphold his honor. He would fight with the jingling monk's holy staff first, to be fair, and gradually if the opponent called for it, his Kazaana. He was undefeated, and held the reputation for a few things.

Greatest Holy Assassin, and Holiest Womanizer. Kagome grinned wryly, wondering how rubbing a woman's backside could be holy.

Kagome smiled as she thought about the cat-and-dog relationship the two held together somehow. She yawned, and wheeled herself back inside, closing the glass door and drawing the curtains behind her.

She owed her mercenary lifestyle to Naraku, coincidentally the same man who cursed Miroku's grandfather and dispatched the demons who destroyed Sango's village. He had murdered her entire family when she was seven. Which was around when she had begun having those sad dreams.

She was a powerful miko, thanks to her older sister Kikyo, who trained her in secret, in case the time should arise. She had discovered an ability, nearly a year ago, and had kept it from everyone and thing she knew. It was special, and she wanted to keep it as a last resort.

She was able to manipulate elements, earth, wind, fire, water, and just about everything by either thinking about it or making hand gestures. She had discovered it one day while venomously wishing for a strand of her brussel sprouts to smack Miroku in the face, imagining his stunned expression.

And to her shock, one flew up and smacked him right between the eyes. She had been very lucky Sango and Miroku had been too absorbed in a heated conversation to notice that she didn't actually throw it. They just assumed. And she just went along with it. 'I wanted to see his face! It's so funny!' Ended up as her excuse.

A while after that, she discovered she was far stronger than she would have thought possible for her 'frail' frame.

Recently, about a month ago, she discovered yet another ability. She could duplicate attacks after making a careful observation on technique, and unlocking the elements used to create it.

Kagome shook off the gloom, and tried not to think about that very subject at the moment, instead choosing to take a shower.

Eighteen minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom clad in a large cotton towel, and examined the room with a scrutiny. Her suitcase was stuffed against one wall, her mercenary tools concealed with her miko powers, glowing bright blue and visible only to her.

The bed was messy, as it had been, but her eyes alighted on a small white note laying on top of her chair.

**I'll be seeing you. **

**--Zetsumei Fukyuu?--**

Kagome sighed. This time it was 'Zetsumei Fukyuu'. She rolled her eyes. Her agent just wouldn't quit at it. He kept trying to find a name for her in the assassination world. After all, she was the second best there was. Naraku was the first, only because of his enjoyment and lust for blood. And they didn't even know of half her abilities. Frankly, she didn't know either.

Zetsumei Fukyuu. Death Eternal. It danced through her mind, and she thought about it for a while. She gave up, and ran through her dresser with her hands, picking something simple for the two hour long ride to her friends' small quarters, a ways out of Tokyo City.

She finally decided on a decent, flexible outfit.

She pulled on a simple loose silver summer polo, with dripping red and sapphire streaks blurring endlessly, and a collar. Over it, she pulled on a dark crimson button-up dress shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone, her tee shirt peaking through. She flipped the polo-tee shirt's collar up, and left the dress shirt's down, she grumbled, remembering that her agent was coming, and put on a black silk tie with spatters meant to look like swirled blood, only sapphire.

She cracked her knuckles audibly as she polished the clasps and checked the hidden pockets on her dark black trenchcoat- the one she always wore, no matter the weather. It was the last thing her elder brother Souta had given her, and she treasured it. For the next day was his last day.

She then went on to put a couple of spare gloves she modified into her pockets, and pulled a pair of punching gloves on, the kind that severed at the fingers and had a steel plate on the back of her hand. Her agent always teased her about it, calling her 'Iron Gauntlets'.

She slid into some loose Wrangler jeans, and left the chains tucked into a pocket in her trenchcoat, planning to add them later. She quickly brushed her hair into a high ponytail.

It was very long, coming down to her buttocks when left loose. It had grown, and managed to stay healthy, over the years, and she never bothered cutting it too much. Rough bangs swept sharply across her face, curling gently at the ends, softening the tough look. Her sapphire eyes carried a certain mystery in them, dancing with fire, yet staying shrouded in fog.

She grabbed the brush, and stowed that and her agent's note in her one of her zipper-up pockets, grabbing her cell phone, leather wallet, bag of mercenary tools (which was very, very heavy, not to mention HUGE), and a few other necessities. She paused at the door, and fishing out a book on mechanics before leaving, closing it with a firm bang behind her.

As she passed the weary cleaning ladies, she stopped, and handed them a fresh five dollar bill. "Don't bother with my stuff too much, please. It's a big job! Just replace towels and sheets, thank you. Oh, beg pardon, Room 214." She smiled a charming smile before waving and striding off to the elevator, poking the Lobby button and resetting her cold mask on once more, combing her fingers through her bangs.

Her arms seemed to deaden as the elevator stopped at EVERY SINGLE floor on the way down. She was on the eleventh floor, too. The arm holding the mercenary tools grew tired, and she put it down. She decided angrily that it could easily be used as a weapon itself, due to the obnoxious weight.

"Come on, come on, come ON!" She said between clenched teeth, and the other occupants looked at her strangely. They were all squashed into the elevator, 'mooshed' together as Kagome would say if they weren't listening.

"What!" She asked incredulously. They were all studying her.

"Do you know how hot it is outside, girl?" One commented, snorting in contempt. Kagome bristled, but said nothing, resisting the urge to pound a hole into the elevator and scale down the cables. She bet she would beat it.

They finally stopped looking at her, all except for one. It was a little boy, with strange emerald green eyes and bright fiery hair. "You're very pretty, miss lady." He said innocently. He looked to be about five. Kagome's eyes softened, and she smiled and crouched down with some difficulty, having to use her bag to help her shove.

"Why thank you. You're quite cute yourself." She ruffled his bangs, before starting to stand up again.

"You remind me of my mommy before she died…" He said quietly. She froze, and turned to him sadly.

"I'm sorry. Young children shouldn't be feeling so dismal at such an age."

"How did you know…?"

"I lost my parents at a young age too, little one." She smiled wistfully, before resting her hand on his shoulder a final time. She struggled to get up as the elevator finally jerked to a stop, and she was nearly knocked over. She finally managed to gather her things and leave, after keeping her foot in the door for some time.

When she got out, she inhaled deeply.

"Who were ye talking to down there, child?" A voice asked quietly. It belonged to an older woman, old and creaky, with brittle bones and ample rolls of flesh. She had a path on of her eyes; her right.

Kagome was surprised. "There was a little boy, didn't you see him?"

"There were no children in the elevator, child. I came all the way from the top floor, and none of which ye speak of entered."

Kagome was totally confused. "But…?" She suddenly saw the clock behind the elderly woman's head. "Oh my goodness! Pardon me, miss, but I'm late!" She was supposed to meet her friends at 8:30 PM. It was already 5:20. She was definitely gonna be late, if she got lost like usual. After all, it took a couple hours to get there in the first place.

She zoomed out into the bright daylight and the glazing blacktop, locating her mother's ancient convertible after some confusion and frustration. 5:30. She started the ugly pink car with a twist of the keys, and the engine slowly sputtered to life.

She gently pulled it out of the space, barely avoiding a stupid accident when someone else decided to pull out across from her at the same time. She sighed, and pulled back in, signaling for the person to go. They sat there. When she tried again, they moved.

She resisted screaming in frustration. She sped around the shiny silver sports car and up the battered road, taking a left at Shikon No Kakera Avenue. She continued on for a while in silence, and a good hour and a half from Tokyo, she thought she heard ticking. She stopped the car.

The road was fairly small and straight, deserted, but she still heard the ticking. She traced it to under the hood, over the engine. Her face paled as she opened the hood.

"Kuso to hell, I am sure going to be late."

For there it was, a smiling image of the evil baboon man himself, the top killer, pasted on top of a ticking bomb. His piercing crimson eyes echoed the ticking numbers eerily and he smirked grimly. "My darling, have you missed me? You won't be alone too much longer, Zetsumei Fukyuu. Or shall I say, Ms. Higurashi? No matter, I believe you are having more… pressing dilemmas. Such as time, Higurashi. Sayonara." The screen bleeped blank, and her brows furrowed.

"Wha? Oh, shit. What a goddamn cocky-ass bas-" The glowing red digits shimmered before blinking repeatedly, the numbers bold and in her face.

0.

**A/N: **Well, it's not the most wonderful thing, and it IS a prologue sort of thing, but meh.

**Important Notes: **

**(review if you have a question or are completely confused)**

**I've made Souta Kagome's OLDER brother, simply because I can, and perhaps it will go better with the plot. **

**And yes, Kikyo is her older sister. Don't ask me who's oldest, I dunno. Uh… Souta! **

**As for the whole Naraku thing, obviously they're enemies.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Chapter:**

Well, Kagome now loses her car to Naraku as well. Enter the car shop of doom, where such ridiculous assassins and gang-people reside. I think you'll recognize a few of 'em. But her new boss doesn't really think she's up to playing with the big boys, so how's she gonna prove him wrong?

But as usual, there's always a wise ass. Did I mention wise asses drive Kagome crazy?

Not to mention she's trying to keep her identity a secret, but isn't that cheery when associates of hers show up?

How are her co-workers gonna react when 'some' people show up? For example: her agent, an employer or two, the undecided guy, and a couple of goons from Naraku?

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab:**

**Youkai**- Demon.

**Miko**- Priestess.

**Zetsumei Fukyuu**- Death Eternal.

**Kuso**- Shit, Damn, and other potty words.

**Sayonara**- Goodbye.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Reviews: **

None. Yet. I require at least five to continue with the next chapter, by the way.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. My adorably annoying bishounen muses.**


	2. Scroll I: Collisions

**o.O.o.O**

**Tears of Blood**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**(Hiten/Kagome/Jakotsu/Bankotsu) (Kagome's the affection-receiving being this time.)**

**HxKxJxB. Welcome to the car shop from hell. Meet Kagome, mercenary with a BAD car and a worse past, who applies for a job. One who's being framed for murders she didn't commit. But with all evidence pointing to her, and a certain blank point in her memories, she's at the mercy of those around her. Go through the pieces of her life to find where her heart and alliances truly lie... **

(A/N: Well, I'm starting this chapter early, in compensation of the mini-cliffy I left you on, but I'm sure my readers don't mind. Currently at this point, I've got three reviews, and need four. But since I'm so annoyed today (thanks to someone plagiarizing Schwarz Stein's story, Petal Dance. I sure swore a lot in my review.

Hmm, I know, I know. UPDATE my other frickin' stories! Right? Don't worry, I AM working on an update for Kagome vs. Shikon High. I should probably be doing that instead of this… Heheh… And I've posted and barely edited a one-shot! Save Me, minor KagBan.

So here ya have it, Scroll I of Tears of Blood! If you check out my profile, and scan the upcoming stories, you'll see a side story to this one in progress… Don't kill me. At least let me update this first and squash my muses with glomping.)

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

_**Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**_

_**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori **_

_**Uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda**_

_**Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku**_

_**Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai**_

_**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**_

_**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**_

_**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**_

_**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**_

_**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**_

_**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**_

_**"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda**_

_**Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?**_

_**Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**_

_**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai**_

_**Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou**_

_**Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga**_

_**Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'**_

_**Tsuyoku negaeba ii**_

_**Honmono ni nareru hi made**_

_**Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki**_

_**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou**_

_**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**_

_**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**_

_**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**_

_**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**_

_**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**_

_**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**_

_**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**_

_**-the japanese original of grip! (I really, really love this song, lol!)**_

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Tears of Blood**

**--Death I--**

**Scroll I; Collisions **

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

It happened before Kagome was given any time to react; the hideous vehicle exploded instantaneously, knocking her back a good deal of yards, the insane heat clawing at her sanity. She fought and squirmed relentlessly at its clutches, fighting to stay conscious.

It occurred to her to crawl away from the burning car after a few minutes, and she inched away on all fours, coughing up smoke and dust. She didn't know how long it took her to crawl away and under a palm tree a good half football field from the sizzling ozone. But she knew it was antagonizing and utterly slow work.

At last she slumped against the cold bark, basking in the cool shade, bangs shadowing her eyes. "I… How…?" Her body was numb from the current of air and shock waves that had blown through her, and her mind was thinking slowly.

'How did Naraku find me? How did he know which car was mine? How…?' Thoughts followed one another, and she clutched at her reeling head, finally noticing a thin gash sliding over her brow. It was sticky and warm, dribbling fresh blood into her azure eyes.

She inspected herself, finding a laceration going from her shoulder to her wrist on the back of her arm, a gash sliding down her left shoulder to add to the same arm injury, and infinite numbers of bruises and scratches. Not to mention she couldn't step on her right foot, or clench her left fist, or even look at the piece of debris wedged just below her breast without gagging and wincing pitifully.

All in all, it hurt like hell.

"Of course." Kagome said, "Of course. How could I have been so stupid?" Naraku had a sharp memory. He would have remembered killing her family. Especially since her competitive rise in status towards him. He would have been looking for a chance to kill her, surely. What better than looking up her intentions, hotel, and car license plate?

"Knew I shoulda used a fake name." Kagome allowed herself to sulk for a moment before sighing in frustration.

She closed her eyes, sinking down for a minute. "Goddamn it. My family and life just wasn't good enough for you to destroy, eh, Naraku?" Her fist clenched, and she slowly pulled herself to her feet, using the palm tree. She froze and untangled herself when a tattered end of Souta's trenchcoat caught on the leaves.

She glanced angrily at the car- now in shambles- glaring as if it caused the whole problem. "Well, I'd better find someone to fix me up…" She carefully wrapped her fingers around the debris, and nearly doubled over in pain. "I'll just… cover… it up…" Panting, she freed Souta's trenchcoat, and buckled it up around herself, glad it was loose.

She began limping slowly towards the burning vehicle, she was glad to see most of her belongings had been thrown clear, or were still back in the hotel. She felt drained suddenly, and she realized her miko barrier was still encasing her assassination tools- and still draining her energy. She broke off the barrier, but left the concealment spell on it.

She couldn't help it: a maniac grin settled onto her features as she hobbled around, gathering her belongings, careful to stuff everything back inside the black leather suitcase, especially the charred lingerie. Out of breath, she wheezed, "Thank Kami it rolls on wheels!"

Letting out a tense sigh, she walked back around to the front of the hot pink car. It didn't look good; the entire front half up to the steering wheel was either blown away or melted like wax. She cursed, but refrained from kicking it and sending her ankle into hysterics.

Instead she took a seat on the back hood, sitting and staring at the sky. "Why me?" She ground out, as her aching ribs throbbed, and her ankle was screaming at her to do something. She flipped over onto her stomach, and reached inside to browse through her mercenary tools.

It was only expected that there wasn't anything to heal inside a murderer-for-hire's bag. She did a quick check that all her weapons and tools were still safely inside. They were. She rolled back onto her back, and sat up, wincing at the motion.

Kagome thought for a moment before rummaging through her pockets. Not much to be found; a brush, cell phone, a few books (which she put into her suitcase immediately), a couple packs of gum, a bunch of gloves, some different tapes, and a first aid kit. "Thank Kami!" She opened the kit…

…And found it completely empty. Crestfallen, she closed it and tossed it onto the vinyl seat before sliding off the hood. "Manual pushing and shoving, I guess. I hope I don't have to push this all the way to Sango's…" She leaned against it, and bit her lip at the wave of pain.

Ignoring it, she took a step, forcing the car in front of her. It burned in her chest, and she looked up. "It would sure help if you put the car in neutral, don'tcha think, Kagome?" Smacking her forehead, then regretting it, she slid around the side, supporting herself.

Reaching through the shattered passenger's window, twisting her arm painstakingly through the sharp glass, Kagome shifted the gear into the N slot. Untangling herself, she let out a sigh of relief, and limped to the trunk side again, and winced as she lowered herself to push.

She bit down on her lip as she began to push. Her eyes stung, so she stared at the road in case anyone drove by and saw her. Kagome despised being weak. So she hid her tears and agony, and shoved with what little energy remained in her veins.

The hot sun dragged her down, and soon she wanted to tear off the trenchcoat. But that would expose the debris. And that would be a mistake. So she licked her chapped lips and trudged on, inching towards her friends' house. She kept her head down as a car rattled by, slowing to whistle at the damage.

"What in the world were you doin' to that poor vehicle, hooligan!" The voice demanded, hoping to leak information from Kagome.

Kagome snapped her head up and turned it slowly to glare at the woman, who shivered at the sight of her cold orbs. Kagome felt a slight twinge, and her vision swirled ice blue for a moment. Her voice was arctic. "Leave this place at once. Speak of this to no one and your grave will be empty for a while longer." The woman left, trembling in the wake of the mercenary's glare.

"That woman's eyes…" She whispered to herself to calm down, "I must be dreaming. I think I've seen her before… No, no. I'm tired, that's all. Hai. That's it, hai."

Then the girl in question's vision cleared, and she felt a little pity at the woman's state. But not much. "Nice job. A potential hand of help is gone." She chided herself harshly.

After what seemed like hours under the sun, she came to see a building in the distance. Her cell rang, then began to play a tune. Kagome hummed along with it as she walked, until it finished. She flipped it open. "Yea. This is Kagome." A pause.

"Hiya Sango. Miro. How are you?" A lengthy pause while Sango could be heard knocking Miroku out. "I see. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be making it on time." She listened to Sango rant about perverts, pushing all the while.

"What happened indeed. Naraku." She explained in one word, before moving the phone from her ear as Sango swore explosively. "Exactly. Don't worry, I'll dial up my agent. No prob. Really! He can give me a ride." Her eyes softened as Sango went into sisterly mode. "Hey, I'm good. I gotta go. Approaching civilization." Sango said goodbye for herself and Miroku. "Yeah, yeah. Love you guys too. See you soon." She snapped the phone shut.

Taking a seat on the back hood of her car, she turned so she was looking back the way she had come from. Her ribs pulsed, and she covered the injury with one hand, using the other to reopen her phone and dial. "Yo."

"WHAT THE FU- er, HELL DO YOU WANT, MOM! GO AWAY!" Kagome smiled at her agent's antics.

"Nani? This is Kags."

"Um… Yea. So… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME SO DAMN EARLY KAGS! And how's the 'Zetsumei Fukyuu'?"

"Fine, yeah, whatever. Gomen, I need ya to come fix me up. Had a little run-in with Naraku."

"Oh, fine. Fine. I'll come. But only if you promise to get Mom off my back. She's a frickin' nosy woman."

"And how would I do that?"

"I don't know! Say you're my partner in business, come for dinner, pester her with questions. You know! All gals KNOW!"

"Whatever. I'm somewhere between San-chan and Miro-san's home and Tokyo. Been driving a good hour or two. Come when you can, 'kay?"

"Okay, just don't hang up on m-"

Kagome flipped the phone shut, grinning as she went back to painfully pushing the beaten old vehicle. When she opened her eyes once more after their rest against the dust, she noticed a strange building near the edge of the road.

"A… car shop? Is that it?"

It was a gleaming steel exterior, or she would have thought if it wasn't covered in red and blue graffiti. There was a vast sandpit surrounding it on two sides, the others covered by concrete-like blacktop. Gleaming cars were parked on the black top, and she could faintly see people her own age working on the cars in the tawny sandpit.

She kept her head down and mentally began evaluating the men to see if they were able enough to even deal with her. Out of the corner of her vision, she read the sign. 'Kakera o Sakae.'

"Seems a bit overrated to me," Kagome mumbled, lifting her head to glare at the passing car. There was a little boy with a huge plushy with both their faces pressed against the backseat window, and to them she grinned and made the victory V sign. In turn, he grinned a million-watt smile back, waving the plushy's arm.

When the Subaru passed, she dropped the face and went back to pushing. After a minute she could hear the employees.

"Hell, main building's like a gaddamn frickin' pizza oven!"

"Hell yeah. Hey, you, remember yesterday? Your woman called back for ya."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical mechanical whiz men.

"Shut the fu-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, MU-SAMA!" A booming voice was heard, and the man continued as Kagome bit her lip in attempt to not scream in laughter. 'Mu-sama! HAH! What is he? A COW?'

"-ck up, bitches. Get back to work or we'll lose our jobs." She could suddenly feel his eyes linger on her. She raised her gaze to meet his. The shriveled old man sneered, "Hey, you, wench. What're you lookin' at?"

'A cow with a toilet bowl for a head, apparently.'

The twinge returned, beckoning for his blood to spill on the pavement, but she chained it back, her ice-tinted eyes glinting steely as she glared at him, a feral snarl threatening to rip from her lips. So instead she turned away.

"Well?" He prompted. He was provoking her.

"Urusai, yaroo." Kagome retorted, shifting back to work mode. Her cell rang, and began playing Grip! again. She froze, and flipped it open, eyes gleaming again.

"Hnn?"

"Has that sexy agent of yours got to you yet, wench?"

"Iie. I had a little… run-in with Naraku." She said under her breath, in case the men had sharp hearing.

"I see. Can't handle a little monkey, ne?"

"…" Kagome deemed it best not to say anything, less he change his mind about calling.

"Aw, no fun at all, wench. Anyhow. I called about the job. It's been moved to Sunday night. Yep, tomorrow. The agent should come by soon with details. If he doesn't I'll send you a message. Do a good job, and maybe I'll see about increasing your pay."

"Arigatou," Kagome whispered, knowing he already knew why she needed the money.

"Hnn. Don't get all sappy, for Kami-sama's sake. Tell him I said hi." A feminine giggle was heard before the line went dead.

Kagome smiled, and gently closed the phone, placing it back in the proper pocket. Before she could return to kicking and shoving, a voice asked, not unkindly, "Looks like your junk needs a hand."

Smirking at the highway concrete, she nodded slightly. "Hai, hai. How long will it take?"

She could feel the surprise radiating from his aura before it disappeared. "Judging by looks, this'll be in the scrap metal pile."

"Really." She stated more than asked.

"Uh…" He seemed unnerved as she glanced up, her eyes switching back to their usual calm sapphire. "I guess we could try…" He seemed dazed now. "Is it scorching here or is it me?"

"Arigatou. Yeah, I seem to have that effect."

"What happened anyway? The junk is pretty screwed up…" The corner of her mouth twitched. He got the hint, and simply waved to his buddies. "Hey Sui, Kyokotsu! Give me a hand!"

Wordlessly, Kagome snatched her mercenary tools, not caring it looked like she was holding pure air.

"Hai, one moment, Renkotsu-" What else the man was saying was lost as a mammoth figure cut in.

"OKAY, REN-SAMA."

"Arigatou," Kagome grinned and flashed the victory sign again before walking slowly to the shade of the building's east side, careful to conceal her limp. It was deserted. She opened her phone, and dialed carefully.

"What the hell do you want! You called a frickin' two minutes ago! I'M FINE!"

"Kakera o Sakae. That's what you look for. Sayonara." She beamed as she hung up on her agent again. It gave her a type of sadistic joy. Walking back around to the highway, she watched the three men shove the car around like it was a toothpick.

She blinked, and turned her gaze to the sandpit, where they were heading. Most men had their shirts off, and a faint blush tinged her cheeks and she felt compelled to look away. Doing so, she seated herself on the edge of the highway careful not to wrench an injured body part.

The traffic had increased by now, towards noon. The sun was intense, and she sighed, watching the cars speed by. For lack of activity, she fiddled with loose rocks next to her, skipping them across the road. After doing a quick check that no one was paying attention, she hurled one as hard and fast as she could manage with her aching shoulders. It zoomed through the air smoothly, like one of her arrows leaving the bowstring.

The result was fairly impressive. It zoomed across the highway, and out of sight. She strained her orbs to see it, at last spotting it popping someone's tires and continuing to disappear in the distance. She blinked dumbly as the driver stared at the tire in horror, having jumped out of the car. Then it dawned on her. "Shimatta! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" Then it dawned again; he hadn't seen her hurl it, and he couldn't hear her either for that matter.

'That was stupid of me, thinking he saw and all…' She averted her eyes to innocently stare into the distance towards where Sango and Miroku's house would be at. Sighing, she tensed up as someone approached her, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, it took a bit of convincing to get the best of us for that ku- anou, CAR of yours, but it's in good hands now." Renkotsu inspected his grease-covered hands, flipping them over every so often, as though there was something more to see.

"Oh." That was all Kagome could think to say, as she inconspicuously changed the positioning of her assassin's luggage. "So that's… nice. Arigatou…?" She paused, searching for a name.

"Hinote Renkotsu." There was an awkward pause, and it seemed as though he felt he was obligated to say more. Clearing his throat, he added, "I'm the guy in charge of forging parts and meltdowns. Blowtorch, welding. You know." But Kagome didn't really know that well.

So, acting the part, she smiled graciously, "Hai. That must be…" Kagome groped for the word, "interesting?" She ended weakly.

Renkotsu nodded a bit more than necessary, "Fun's the word, actually."

Kagome blinked, and whispered, "Would it be alright if I stayed here… just for a bit? Until my car is ready?"

"Erm… That might take a while…" Renkotsu seemed to shrink. "But you'll have to ask the lead mechanics first, if you don't mind."

Kagome aimed for a graceful standing, but the end result was lurching and clumsy. Her sense of balance hadn't returned. "Okies!" Her eyes formed the shapes of cheery rainbows. "Can you lead me to them?"

He nodded solemnly. "Let's ask Kouga first. He's amiable."

Wordlessly, Kagome followed his long strides, and Renkotsu tried not to seem jittery and impatient. "She wants to stay a bit." He muttered, chucking out introductions.

'Thanks. Thanks a lot.' Kagome thought.

"Higurashi Kagome." She smiled brightly instead, not minding the fact her hair was a mess, and her face was a smudgy nightmare.

Kouga glanced at her, appraising. "Yeah."

Renkotsu lead her away. "Suikotsu. Can she stay?"

Suikotsu looked up, and wiped off his dirty hands. "Ika Suikotsu. Pleasure to meet you, Miss." He had a quiet, calm and soothing voice. Kagome introduced herself as well, and they both bowed formally. "You may stay as long as you wish, Higurashi-san."

"Kagome is fine. Arigatou, Ika-san."

"Please, say Suikotsu."

"Suikotsu." Kagome repeated, tired.

"Only a few more," Renkotsu promised.

Ten minutes later, after meeting just about every mechanic, Renkotsu let out a big sigh. "Are we done?" Kagome asked in a small, weary voice.

"Nope, just Mukotsu and… him left."

"Him?"

Renkotsu seemingly ignored her.

"Mukotsu can she s-"

"Yeah. Go away, go away. This beastly car." The withered old insulting man complained, ignoring the two.

They left.

"Anou… Rakurai-sama…" So this must be the most important of them all. Worst for last.

"Stop stuttering, Renkotsu. Just say it. I'm busy. I have a job to get to tonight." The individual was immersed in his work, not caring to glance up and show his face. He wiped his brow with his sleeve. Kagome caught a glimpse of deeply tanned skin.

"Higurashi-san wishes to stay for the time being…?" He trailed off into questionable silence. The mysterious persona said nothing.

"Oh?"

"Hai… Your decision?"

"Gender?" He asked, so insultingly casual in tone. Kagome bristled.

"Female."

"…" Suddenly the grip on the wrench tightened, and his knuckles went white. His hand started shaking, and he slammed it down on the hood, leaning farther over it. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! And don't let me catch you here inside again!" His voice dropped to an ominous whisper, dredged in a deep, husky tone. "Women are good for nothing. Nosy, getting into trouble. Bring the place about our ears. Not cut out for this…"

Kagome was shocked into silence. Her eyes stung slightly, and she brushed off the feeling. What did she expect? After all, the world wasn't peaches and cream.

'So what? Zanmoto-kun is coming anyway.' She tried telling herself. She was incredulous that a persona she barely knew was about to make her embarrass herself and cry.

That did the trick. She stopped at once before the watering even began. She drew in a deep, shaky breath, and far as she could without pain. And she began.

"Certainly it will be such an astonishing relief from your demeaning and cynic personality! I look forward to the marvelous un-biased fresh air!" 'Might as well over-do it,' She doomed herself mentally. "I hope you CHOKE on my car's disgusting FUMES, in addition!" Her eyes gleamed ice blue, and she grabbed the nearest object (a set of pliers), and all but threw it in a deadly beeline at the insulter's head. And with that (although a smug smile did appear after the yelp emitted by the rude persona was noted), she wheeled around, and marched out of the sweltering garage-like steel building without another word.

And so Kagome lapsed into a pensive silence, pondering the odd tension in the air under the cool, twinkling stars that night.

**A/N: **Left it on a low note, kinda subtle. Not terribly inviting to come back and read, but…

Ah, YES! I'm doing good with my goal: updating every story by Christmas! This is my second update! Only a jillion left! WHOOOOOOOO!

So, anyhow. This wasn't the most terribly interesting thing in the world. I won't try and say it was. Because it's not. So therefore, I owe you all a better one next time (REMIND ME!).

Well, at least we're trudging past the boring chappies and deeper towards the plotline! And so, characters will be more profoundly introduced in the next chapter. Such as Kagome's agent, etc.

**Important Notes: **

**(review if you have a question or are completely confused)**

I've forgotten just about any and all important notes to record. Sorry.

Oh, and unfortunately, because I'd forgotten what 'shikumei' meant, the car shop's name will be Kakera o Sakae instead for now. At least until someone tells me the meaning.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Chapter:**

**Kagome's agent shows up, and in the span of time it takes to have some decent tea, Kagome's furious and decided to prove that conniving little mechanic wrong. She's going to apply for a job. That's it. Final. Until her agent and employer has a say. Whose side will they take?**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab:**

Miko- Priestess

Kami-God

Hai- Yes

Nani?- What?

Zetsumei Fukyuu- Death Eternal

Gomen- Sorry, informal

-san- add-on, adds respect. Depicts Mr., Mrs., Ms., or a companion.

Kakera o Sakae- Shards of Glory

-sama- add-on for deep respect. Usually for people of high importance, etc.

Urusai- shut up

Yaroo- bastard

Iie- no

-ne?- add-on to the end of a question, for emphasis. Like 'eh?' (EX: Inuyasha sure likes his ramen, ne?)

Arigatou- thank you

Shimatta- shit

Anou…- well…, erm…, er…, ah…, um…

Hinote- flames

Ika- doctor

Rakurai- thunderbolt, lightning (HINT HINT)

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Reviews: **

Kage Otome- Wow, thanks!

reki-sama- Adorable smiley, by the way. Sure thing, no prob. BUT keep in mind this could go to any of the members of the square. Just Bankotsu/Kagome or Hiten/Kagome are most likely. (grin)

Suggaro- Psst. You just may be right. And now you know what's happened, too.

shikumei6- Heheh, that's encouraging.

Hoku-chan- You don't have to now, but it's good to know anonymous personas are reading this too. And yes, that IS a good reason in my book.

Luvspanky- )

Squishy Penguin- Lol, love that name. And thanks.

Emotions Can Be Your Weakness…- Really? I love my A's. Hope it stays continually unusual then.

silverspun- Wow. I'm overwhelmed with compliments. Hope you liked this as much as the first.

MewCherry- (beams)

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Ja Ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

And company. The Grumpy One and 'Kotsu. My adorably annoying bishounen muses.


End file.
